The invention concerns a housing of a device for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular of an air/oil separator box or of an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, of a compressed air device, or of a vacuum pump, with at least one first gas passage that is arranged centrally relative to an axis, with at least one second gas passage that is arranged radially outwardly of the at least one first gas passage relative to the axis, and with at least one fluid outlet for fluid separated from the gas that is arranged, radially relative to the axis, between the at least one first gas passage and the at least one second gas passage, wherein, fluidically between the at least one second gas passage and the at least one fluid outlet, at least one housing-associated fluid outlet seal part of at least one fluid outlet sealing device is arranged that can interact seal-tightly with at least one corresponding connection-associated fluid outlet seal part of a connection part that is provided for connecting the housing to the connector device.
The invention concerns moreover a fluid outlet seal part of a fluid outlet sealing device of a housing or for a housing of a device for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular of an air/oil separator box or an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, of a compressed air device, or of a vacuum pump, wherein the housing-associated fluid outlet seal part is arranged or can be arranged fluidically between at least one gas passage and at least one fluid outlet in such a way that it can interact seal-tightly with at least one corresponding connection-associated fluid outlet seal part of a connection part that is provided for connecting the housing to a connector device of the device.
The invention concerns furthermore a housing cover of a housing of a device for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular of an air/oil separator box or an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, of a compressed air device, or a vacuum pump, with at least one first gas passage that is centrally arranged relative to an axis, with at least one second gas passage that is arranged radially outwardly of the at least one first gas passage relative to the axis, and with at least one fluid outlet for fluid separated from the gas that is arranged, radially relative to the axis, between the at least one first gas passage and the at least one second gas passage, wherein, between the at least one second gas passage and the at least one fluid outlet, at least one housing-associated fluid outlet seal part of at least one fluid outlet sealing device is arranged or can be arranged that can interact seal-tightly with at least one corresponding connection-associated fluid outlet seal part of a connection part that is provided for connecting the housing with the connector device.
The invention concerns incidentally a connection part for connecting a device for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular of an air/oil separator box or of an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, of a compressed air device, or of a vacuum pump, with a connector device, comprising at least one gas-conducting chamber for at least one first gas passage of a housing of the device.
The invention concerns moreover a device for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular an air/oil separator box or an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, a compressed air device, or of a vacuum pump, with a housing with at least one first gas passage that is arranged centrally relative to an axis, with at least one second gas passage that is arranged radially outwardly of the at least one first gas passage relative to the axis, and with at least one fluid outlet for fluid separated from the gas that is arranged, radially relative to the axis, between the at least one first gas passage and the at least one second gas passage, wherein, between the at least one second gas passage and the at least one fluid outlet, at least one housing-associated fluid outlet seal part of at least one fluid outlet sealing device is arranged that is interacting seal-tightly with at least one corresponding connection-associated fluid outlet seal part of a connection part that is provided for connecting the housing with the connector device, and with at least one filter and/or separation element that is arranged or can be arranged in the housing such that it separates at least one first gas passage and at least one second gas passage.
The invention concerns finally an apparatus for separating at least one fluid, in particular oil, from gas, in particular air, in particular an air/oil separator box or an air/oil separation element, in particular of a compressor, of a compressed air device, or of a vacuum pump, with at least one connector device with which the at least one device for separating the at least one fluid is connected or can be connected.
DE 10 2014 000 281 A1 discloses a cup-shaped housing for a device for separating liquid from air, as well as an associated apparatus. The housing cover comprises at least one clean air-side opening for discharging the filtered clean air. The housing cover comprises at least one raw air inlet at a raw air side for supply of raw air. For sealing between the raw air side and the clean air side, in particular of the raw air inlet at a raw air-side from the opening at the clean air side, at least one sealing surface is arranged at least partially at the exterior side of the housing cover which is facing away from the interior of the cup-shaped housing.
The invention has the object to configure a housing, a fluid outlet seal part, a housing cover, a connection part, a device, and an apparatus of the aforementioned kind in which a seal-tightness of connections of at least one gas passage and/or at least one fluid outlet, in particular of a liquid outlet of the housing with the connector device and/or the connection part, can be improved. In particular, it should be possible to better compensate possible especially component-based and/or assembly-based tolerances.